fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling
Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW for short) is a wrestling company based in the fictional town of Peach Creek. It was written by RockinPurpleSarah (known better as Sarah) and created by Ed, Eddward "Double D", and Eddy, along with help from other friends. This company was created for young kid wrestlers wanting to go into wrestling. Company History PCUW was created in the beginning of June when The Eds came up with the crazy idea to make their own wrestling organization. With the help of their friends; sixteen year old Sarah Watkins and her twenty-two year old brother Zack, they began the process. They recruited help from parents and other town folk to make championship belts, the ring, ring attire, and even found a good enough arena for the show. After a little renovating on the arena, the kids proceeded into getting plans for tryouts. Four days later, roster tryouts took place and the roster was created. It was revealed that after the tryouts, the debut episode would begin the following week. The debut episode of PCUW was unbelievable. The arena was sold out, every single seat filled. In that episode, all the champions were crowned; with Asheel Din as X Division Champion, the Tuba Brothers as World Tag Team Champions, Nazz as Women's Champion, Jimmy as Cruiserweight Champion (only to lose it the week later), Jonny 2x4 as Television Champion, Johnny Thunder as Hardcore Champion, Lee and Marie Kanker as Women's Tag Team Champions, and Ed as World Heavyweight Champion. The company is currently beginning its second year on air, with two records set by Ed: longest World Title reign and longest undefeated streak (9 months). PCUW also recently got rid of their 13 to 19 age limit, welcoming wrestlers of all ages into the company. In March of 2019 (in real time), PCUW in a shocking turn announced the company was shutting down due to lack of fan interest and loss of profits. The spirit of it however wasn't going away as along with Impact Wrestling's Animated division Impact: Animation Action, were going to be put together to form a new company now known as Ultimate Impact Wrestling. Pay-Per-Views Main Roster Superstars Division Knockouts Division Tag Team / Stables Division 'Tag Teams' *Blackout — Christopher and Jack House *Van Culmer & Corey Dominic *Rock n' Roll Country — Mandy and Raven Wells *Second City Saints — Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson *The Anti and The Dragon — Chris and Eddie William *The Flawless Girls — Eliza Maxwell and Amber Sotomeyer *The Perfect Wolf Pack — Wolf Lancaster and Johnny Thunder *The Tuba Brothers — Ken and Ben Tuba *Virus Rebellion — Jason Krueger and Red Murdock / RC Bane *Willy & Brody Blake *Whiteout — Lillian and Velvet House Stables *Blood Money Syndicate — Willy Blake (leader), Brody Blake, Tanya Blake, Red Murdock, Jason Krueger, and The Houses *Orange City Dragons — Azure Lee, Chris O'Mac, Nikki Sierra, Ace Lee, and Flare Powers *Element World Order — David Williams (leader), John Williams, Ashley Williams, Johnny Smith, Kenny Smith, Jenny Smith *The Age of the Fallen — Asheel Din (unsure due to his actions), Phil Hardy, Colt Anderson, Justin Ledger, Christian Hardy, Selena Russo, and Kelly Cage (members currently going solo) *The Destiny Empire — Kevin (leader), Rolf, Nazz, Wolf Lancaster, Aries Austin, Guntep Min, Johnny Thunder, Mitch Adams, Amanda Lights, Carter Sullivan, Katherine Carlisle *The Erupting Eds — Ed, Edd and Eddy (leader) *The Kanker Sisters — Lee (leader), Marie, and May Kanker Faculty Staff 'Leadership' 'Commentators' 'Backstage Interviewers' Opening Themes *"Thorn in Your Eye" by Slamjam (Year 1; June 20, 2011 – June 27, 2012) *"Adrenaline" by Shinedown (Year 2; July 4, 2012 – October 2012) *'"Feel The Adrenaline" '''by Adrenaline Mob (Year 2; present) Developmental Territory '''Peach Creek Developmental Wrestling' (PCDW for short) is similar to WWE's NXT and TNA's OVW. It helps train wrestlers waiting to get into the company and making them better athletes before going to the main roster. Their episodes are currently televised on FanFiction.Net Superstars Division Knockouts Division Opening Themes *'"Edge of a Revolution"' by Nickelback Championships and Accomplishments Current Champions Other Accomplishments Developmental Territory Champions Category:Fictional Wrestling Companies Category:To Be Reworked